marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 1
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Francesco Mattina | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = I've put that behind me was well. Between you, Silk, Spider-Woman, and Miles, there're enough spider-people running around these days. One less isn't going to make a difference. | Speaker = Miguel O'Hara | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = William Sliney | Inker1_1 = William Sliney | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Lacey ** Tom * * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * ** * Other Characters: * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * Wizard of Oz * Wicked Witch of the West * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ********* ******** ******* ****** ****** *** **** Mount Yakushi ** * ** *** **** * Items: * ** Spider-Man 2099's Suit Category:Spider-Man's Suit/Mentions ** New Spider-Man 2099 Suit ** ** ** * * | Synopsis1 = At his girlfriend Tempest's insistence, Miguel O'Hara goes on a game show, using his spider powers to wow the crowd. Later, at Parker Industries, Peter Parker expresses his concern over Miguel flaunting his abilities on live TV and risking his secret identity via teleconference. Miguel assures Peter that between him, Silk, Spider-Woman and Miles Morales, there are enough Spiders running around. As for himself, he remains absolute over his decision to retire from being Spider-Man 2099 and declines the new suit Peter made for him. After ending the call, Miguel calls in his assistant, Raul, for an update on Alchemax and the prison they're building. Raul tries referencing The Wizard of Oz but Miguel fails to understand him, so Raul calls in his assistant, Jasmine, who gets that he's referencing the Wicked Witch of the East. The conversation gets off track as Jasine mentions that she herself has an assistant, until Miguel yells at them to get back on track. Raul then says that Parker Industries has arranged for Empire Unlimited to construct the superhuman containment prison, not Alchemax. Miguel asks if that was legal. Raul promises to get back to him. As Miguel is walking out of his lab, he is introduced to Jasmine's assistant, Roberta Mendez, who remarks that she feels she knows him from somewhere. Jasmine suggests that he saw him on TV, but Roberta says she doesn't own a TV. Miguel heads down into his secret lab in the basement, where he has constructed a time portal that can only send him to 2099 for an hour. To his continued disappointment, not even keeping Alchemax from building the prison has undone the post-apocalyptic ruin his home of Nueva York has become. Suddenly, he is attacked by two tribal natives. Having no time to fight, Miguel webs their feet and returns through the portal. He tells his AI Lyla that the future hasn't changed, meaning Alchemax or someone will do something that ruins the future and he will find out who. At Alchemax, Ty Stone and Mac Gargan are arguing over whether it was Miguel, who formerly worked at Alchemax, who thwarted Alchemax's stake on the supermax prison. Just then, Liz Allan introduces them to Walter Johnson of the Department of Internal Security. Johnson explains that super villains are moving up from world domination to spreading terror. The D.I.S. wants Alchemax to create a facility for contain and "question", or torture in Gargan's words, super terrorists on their upcoming activities. Meanwhile, Roberta returns home to her family. After embracing her children, she asks her husband if they ever met Miguel, to which he replies no. What she doesn't know is that the female Captain America from 2099 is behind her. Miguel takes Tempest out to the Bijoux. After recapping how she cured him cancer, which inadvertently turned her into a spider-wasp mutate, she was about to tell Miguel that she's pregnant, only for a truck to suddenly crash into the restaurant and explodes. Narrowly recovering from the attack, Miguel searches for Tempest and panics when he sees her lying on the floor before he blacks out. | Solicit = 2099 IN YOUR CALENDARS, #1 IN YOUR HEARTS. With a job at PARKER INDUSTRIES, a stable relationship, and uncertain of what impact his actions will have on the future, Miguel O'Hara has decided that it's time to hang up the webs and retire from being Spider-Man. But when a dangerous new threat appears and puts his new Life a jeopardy, he's got no choice but to don some new threads and tackle the problem the only way he knows how: head on! By the webslinging Peter David and Will Sliney (you know 'em, you love 'em.) This is one EXPLOSIVE Spider-Title you don't want to miss. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}